Season 2
Season 2 will be the second season of JayGT. It is set to take place after JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. So far, only JayDK and Danger are confirmed as main judges. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'The Duttons', Family Country Band *'Meghan Miller', Singing Ventriloquist *'Nicholas Marks', Flamenco Guitarist *'Southern Girl', Vocal Trio *'Fallon', Singer and Guitarist *'JabbaWockeeZ', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'The Rascals', Vocal Trio *'Jordan & Nasko', Acrobats *'Mr. Big "Who's the Guy" Beal', Saxophonist and Dancer *'Tony La Brea', Singer and Stripper *'Adam Aaron Michaels', Elvis Presley Impersonator *'Erica Marks', Singer *'Mr. Bill', Singer *'Human Slinky', Novelty Act *'Ari Marks', Violinist *'Kyle Gaines', Ventriloquist *'Breeze', Cheerleader *'Season 2 Unnamed Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject', Cyr Acrobat Reject Wheel Season 2 Unnamed *'The Yo-Yo People', Yo-Yo Act *'Mr. Mystic', Magician *'The Squeezebox Hero', Accordion Player *'Tom Zemke', Disco Singer and Dancer *'Brandon Pereyda', Aerialist *'Sam Adu', Singer/Keyboardist *'Bob Moore and his Amazing Mongrels', Dog Act *'The Pec Brothers', Novelty Act *'Johnny Lonestar', Trick Roper *'Cinda Ramseur', Singer *'Popovich Comedy Pet Theater', Animal Act *'LiL'C', Rapper/Dancer *'Granny Pearl', Stand-up Comedian *'The Magic of Eli Kerr', Magician *'Jonny Come Lately', Rockabilly Band *'Diana Augone', Singer/Dancer *'Cocoa Brown', Stand-up Comedienne *'Liang Patti', Chinese Acrobat *'Manuel Romero', Singer *'Ivan the "Urban Action Figure"', Acrobatic Dancer *'Michael Strelo-Smith', Singer *'Laticia Widman', Closed-Mouth Singer *'Terry Barker', Trumpet Impressionist *'Rick Maisel', Escape Artist *'Maximilliana', Singer *'Normandie Manchester', Dancer *'Tammie Brown', Singer/Dancer *'Galadin', Belly Dancer *'Tika Rainn', Rapper *'Jason & Nolan', Violinists *'Fred Grzybowski', Pogo Stick Acrobat *'Hanne Frederick', Singer *'Sideswipe', Martial Arts Dance Group *'Jason Pritchett', Singer/Guitarist *'Terry Fator', Ventriloquist/Singing Impressionist *'Butterscotch', Beatboxer/Singer *'Boy Shakira', Shakira Impersonator/Dancer *'Cas Haley', Singer/Guitarist *'2nd Story Guys', Stilt Dance Group *'Calypso Tumblers', Acrobatic Dance Group *'Christian Atayde Stoinev', Acrobat *'John Mitchell', Baton Twirler *'The Westminster Chorus', Chorus *'The Fault Line', Rock Vocal Group *'Kevin James', Magician *'Ada Lynn', Singer/Comedienne *'Kashif', Bollywood Dancer *'Consuelo Campbell', Singer *'Francisse Elaine', Singer *'Jon England', Pianist *'Mr. Heart & Soul', Mime/Singer *'Charlie King', Singer/Banjo Player *'Serpentia', Dance Group *'Zaytar', Novelty Act *'L.A. Penetrator', Rock Band *'Coolaid', Hip-Hop Dance Group *'Hot Pink Feathers', Samba/Burlesque Dance Group *'Tony Vera', Fire Breather *'John Kilduff', Painter *'Ari Gorman', Backwards Speaker *'Alex Mooney', Novelty Act *'The Rubberboy', Contortionist *'Odysy', Vocal Group *'Philadelphia Plowden', Stand-up Comedian *'Jimmy Della Valle & Chad Shapiro', Comedy Duo *'Rhythm Extreme', Percussion Group *'Robert Hatcher', Singer *'Illmatic Styles ft. Lazy Legz', Dance Group *'The Great Throwdini', Knife Thrower *'3 Redneck Tenors', Vocal Trio *'Leonid the Magnificent', Novelty Act *'Julienne Irwin', Singer *'Ahmir', Band *'Grandfather & Sage', Singer/Pianist *'The Magic of Anthony Reed', Magician *'Bruce Block', Ventriloquist and Magician *'Byrain Wynbush', Singer *'The Glamazons', Burlesque Vocal Group *'Abenz', Rapper *'Sunshine', Singer *'Oscar and Bernie', Ventriloquist Act *'Johnny Holiday', Act *'Shad-Dai', Vocal Duo *'Sexy Techno Boy', Singer/Dancer *'Pennsylvania Hand Band', Band *'Ricardo Aleman', Stand-up Comedian *'Jay Green', Juggler *'Thoth', Singer/Dancer/Instrumentalist Bonus Acts Magicians *'David Blaine', Magician *'Cosentino', Magician *'Akira Kimura', Comic Magician *'Richard Jones', Magician *'Zabrecky', Comic Magician *'Cyril Takayama', Magician *'The Sacred Riana', Magician *'Chloe Louise Crawford', Magician *'Ned Jialon', Magician Male Singers *'Chris Blue', Singer *'Jack Vidgen', Singer *'David Cassidy', Singer *'Luke Bryan', Country Singer *'Damian Lillard', Rapper *'Tupac Shakur', Rapper *'O. Enkh-Erdene', Singer *'Niall Horan', Singer *'Xboy', Dubstep Musician *'Moby', DJ and Singer *'Mo-Do', Arnold Lookalike/Soundalike Techno Singer *'Basshunter', Techno Singer *'Sawyer Fredericks', Singer/Guitarist *'Paul Abrahamian', Singer *'Steve Earle', Singer *'Andy Grammer', Singer *'Davon Flemming', Singer *'Paul Potts', Opera Singer *'Adam Lambert', Vengeful Singer *'John Hickman', Singer *'Israel Kamakawiwo'ole', Musician *'Common', Singer *[[Smokey Robinson|'Smokey Robinson']], Singer *'Leslie Odom Jr', Singer Comedians *'Kevin Hart', Comedian *'Clayton English', Stand-up Comedian *'Ralphie May', Stand-up Comedian *'Dave Chappelle', Stand-up Comedian *'Dat Phan', Stand-up Comedian *'Jeff Dunham', Ventriloquist *'Aniz Anzari', Stand-up Comedian *'McKinnon Clinton', Impersonator *'Joe Caffey', Ventriloquist Dance *'UDI', Light-Up Dance Crew *'Boyband', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Swing Latino', Salsa Dance Group *'Hollywood Steppers', Dance Group *'Poreotics', Dance Group *'Robots For Christ', Popping Dance Duo *'Diana Pombo', Dancer Bands *'Goo Goo Dolls', Rock Band *'Dirty Vegas', Electronic Music Duo *'Tegan & Sarah', Music Duo *'The Dead South', Country Band *'OK Go', Band *'No Doubt', Band *'Talk Talk', Band Band *'The Spice Girls', Pop Group *'Diaspora Yeshiva Band', Jewish Rabbi Band *'A Flock of Seagulls', Desperate Band Vocal Groups *'Sonny and Cher', Vocal Duo *'Reggie n' Bollie', Vocal Duo *'London Boys', Dance Music Duo *'Rak-Su', Vocal Group *'Bars & Melody', Singing Pop Duo *'Pentatonix', A Capella Group *'Dave Crosby and Claire', Father-Daughter Singing Duo Instrumental Musicians *'Duck Sauce', DJ Duo *'Danger', Techno Musician *'Darude', DJ *'Feng E', Guitarist *'Eric Calderone', Metal Musician *'Ludvig van Beethoven', Classical Composer Danger Acts *'Robbie Maddison', Motorbike Stunt Performer *'Blackthorne', Danger Act *'Mick Foley', Extreme Wrestler Female Singers *'Barbra Streisand', Showtune Singer *'Kat Graham', Singer *'Enya', Singer *'JoJo Siwa', Pop Singer *'Andra Day', Singer Novelty Acts *'James Huling', Big Brother Prankster *'Jess & Cody', Big Brother Couple *'Sarah Palin', Vengeful Pornography Superstar *'Nitish Bharti', Sand Artist *'John Moschitta Jr', American Spokesperson *'Olivier de Sagazan', Disturbing Artist *'Arthur Mitchell', Trinity Killer *'Herbert', Pedophile *'Glenn Quagmire', Sex Freak *'Wilford Brimley', Diabeetus *'Chris Peters', Masturbater *'Joey Salads', Pranker *'Doc Brown', Scientist *'Marty McFly', Slacker *'Ferris Bueller', Teen *'Foxy', Teen *'Peter Venkman', Ghost Capturer *'Slimer', Ghost *'Mola Ram', Heat Remover Acrobats *'Johanna Quaas', Gymnast *'Yuzuru Hanyu', Figure Skater *'Michael Phelps', Olympic Swimmer *'Ronnie Shalvis', Parkour Performer *'Arthur Hickenlooper', Parkour Performer *'Jurassic Parkour', Parkouring T-Rex *'Luke Skywalker', Jedi *'Indiana Jones', Adventurer Acrobat Category:Seasons